Winds of Change
by Angel Starr
Summary: Ginny has been dating Neville until another person steals her heart. Neville is depressed and wants revenge on the one who stole his only love. (this story was reposted) *READ AND REVIEW PLZ!* ^_^
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS NOTE: Hey nothing belongs to me! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except da fate that I had designed for JK Rowlings wonderful characters.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, Hope You like THis, It took me a LONG time to write even though its really not much. Hmm, Hope You enjoy and try not to flame me cuz those burn. hehe. Have fun- After all its only a fanfic.  
  
Seasons of Love : Chapter 1 : Corrupt  
  
  
Everything has been mostly the same over these past few years in Hogwarts. Slytherins were still nasty to the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs were still tripping over themselves and the Ravenclaws were still as average as they've always been.  
It was going to be a great year at Hogwarts. I had Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, and Neville. They were my four best friends. My inner circle, and Neville was my center. He and I began dating a year after the Yule Ball when he had studdered "I think I love you" in the astronomy tower. He had always treated me right and with high respect. I worried about next year, what it would be like to be in Hogwarts without them. I would be so lonely.  
I walked down to breakfast on the first day of school and sat down next to Hermione. She was talking very fast and I could tell she was excited to get her new schedule. I sighed slowly and grabbed a piece of toast. I felt a chill go up my spine and I dropped the piece of bread and turned around. There I saw him, in his black robes and blonde hair, Malfoy. I had known Draco Malfoy for so long, yet we've been enemies. He would always poke fun at my family and I would mock him. Arguements would go on for hours until either one of us started to punch the living daylights out of each other.  
I glared as he smirked and we just stared daggers at one another till Malfoy opened up his mouth and said, "What is it Weasel? Are you that jealous of my new robes because your family can't afford new ones this year?"  
"Shut up, Malfoy." I felt the anger burn inside me and restrained to keep it on a low.  
"You know....Ginny" he said in a nasty tone, "You shouldn't talk to people like that, when you know that I am higher class then you are. You dirty little weasel!"  
That hit a sore spot in me and I felt the anger over flow. I stood up and the blood rushed up to my ears. My face flushed and I started to chase after him. He ran out of the breakfast hall and into the dungeons. I chased him till all of the sudden he stopped. I bumped into him and screamed, "I hate you Malfoy! I'll kill you! You bastard! How DARE you insult my family! It's not your business!"  
He stared at me and then all of the sudden grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" I screamed and kicked.  
"You know Weasel. You look very cute when you get angry." he said in a husky tone. He touched my face with his pale finger and said, " You better watch out Weasley, doing something like this can get you in deep trouble."  
He face was centimeters away and I began to tremble under his body against mine. I turned my head away from his and I felt his cold hand slide onto my face and turn my head slightly to the side. Before I knew it he was kissing me passionatly. I struggled to get away when a sensation took over my body and I began to kiss back. He pulled away and smirked with a triumphant expression. "Cya later, Weasel."  
He left me there, breathing hard against the wall. I began to feel the anger build up inside me again, but something inside me told me to calm down. I sighed and ran back to the Gryffindor tower.  
When I climbed in throught the portrait hole, I saw Neville waiting there with a bunch of roses in his arms. He was asleep on the big couch by the fire. I walked over to him and sat next to him. Pulling him into a hug I sighed and kissed him softly on the lips. He awoke and smiled at me. Yawning I got up and went to my room.  
All night I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was the kiss I had shared with Malfoy. Chills racked my body and I pulled my blankets around my shoulders. My eyes raked through the room when it fell on the vase of roses that Neville had given to me that day. I sighed with dismay and fell back onto my pillow. Was I really in love with Neville? Or maybe I was in love with the thought that I was in love.  
The next morning I went down to breakfast and had the nerve to walk up to Neville and break his heart. It was sunshining out and it was the day of a quidditch match too. I went down to breakfast and I sat right next to him, kissed him on the cheek, and told him I needed to talk to him. He smiled and put down his fork. I led him outside the dining hall and looked down at my shoes. "Neville, I...I...I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
His face turned white and his eyes widened. He swallowed hard and turned his back to me. I was close to crying, but it had to be done. I put my hand on his shoulder and he sniffed. I turned my head away from him. He turned back around and said, "You know, Ginny, that after this year....I was going to ask you to marry me. I guess the proposal is off."  
I gasped and I felt my voice tremble. "You were going to ask me....to marry....you...you..?"  
He nodded and turned his face away from me again. His eyes were brimming with tears and he turned frantically to me. "He doesn't love you, Ginny! Who ever took you away from me! He will never be able to love you the way I do!"  
He ran back into the dining hall and grabbed his bag. Before he left I stopped him, tears collecting in my own eyes. "I'm...so...so sorry." I said quietly.  
He looked at me with such a sad look in his eyes I couldn't stand to be the person I was. What was I thinking? Dumping a very loving boyfriend, just for one kiss from my worst enemy. It was a mistake that I knew I regretted.  
  
It was a misty afternoon and I was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. No one was in the room except me and Neville Longbottom who followed me around ever since I dumped him. Which was three weeks ago. I never talked to him much. I haven't even talked to Malfoy. I totally isolated myself from the outside world and was living in my head for awhile. I stared into the fire and sighed. I soon grew restless and picked up my books abruptly and said, "I'm going up to my room, sitting here by the fire is awfully boring."  
Neville looked at me sadly because he knew he wasn't allowed in the girl's dormitories. I hopped up the steps in my room and closed the door. My room mate looked up from her Witch Weekly magazine and said, "Was Neville Longbottom bothering you again?"  
I shook my head and frowned, "No not this time, but he was sitting next to me. I just grew restless sitting at the fire."  
She nodded and continued to read her magazine. I threw my books onto my bed and went to the door. Before I left the room I asked, "Do you want anything from the kitchens, Amber? I'm going down there to get a snack.  
Amber, my room mate and my best friend since the break up with Neville, looked up, smiled, and said, "Well, since you asked I could use a butterbeer and a pumpkin pasty. See if you can snag some of that for me."  
I nodded my head and left the room. When I exited out of the portrait I saw Harry Potter, my brother, Ron, and my friend Hermione walking toward the portrait. My heart stopped when my eyes met Harry's emerald green eyes. It's been five years and I still had a crush on his eyes. Even though I had no feelings of love for him, I was still very in love with his sparkling eyes. It took so long to forget about him since that night I had confessed my feelings to him at the Halloween Bash my fourth year at Hogwarts. He told me he cared about another girl and said he much rather me as a friend, but it was hard to forget the feelings that I had for him for so long, until Neville made me see the light.  
I kindly waved hi to them as they passed by me and I walked toward the dungeons to the kitchens. While I passed the Slytherin portrait hole I saw Draco Malfoy and his cronies point to me and laugh. I clenched my fists and stopped walking. I turned slowly and said dangerously, "What were you saying about me Malfoy?"  
He put a smirk on his face and laughed, "Oh, I was just telling Crabbe here how your hair looks like that awful monster we saw in Magical Monsters class."  
I reached up to touch my hair. It was long, wavy, and soft. What Malfoy was saying was definitly a lie. I laughed and said, "I wouldn't be talking, Malfoy! Look at your hair it looks like it got gelled by car wax."  
His smile turned into a dangerous frown after I said this and he strode over to me in three quick strids. Grabbing my arm in a painful twist and whipered dangerously in my ear, "You better watch what your saying or some day you'll regret it."  
I stomped on Malfoy's foot and said, "YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOUR SAYING OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP MYSELF!"  
I walked off to the kitchens to grab Amber's snack. Malfoy stared after me in a glare. When I got to the kitchens I tickled the green pear and entered the room. Doby ran up to me with his socks hanging off his ears and bowing deeply and saying, "Oh, Neville Longbottom sir's girl friend is asking Doby for snacks! Doby is at her service!"  
I blushed deeply at what Doby had said. I shook my head and anwered, " Oh! No, I'm not Neville's girlfriend, Doby."  
I grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, Doby, can I have a few of your chocolate eclairs, two butterbeers, and two pumpkin pasties?"  
Doby nodded and set to work. I sat there in the kitchen for awhile when Doby packaged everything up for me and bowed again, "Doby is at your service."  
I quickly thanked him and headed back up to the Gyffindor common room. When I reached my room, Amber was giggling madly. When she saw me she smiled at me and tried to surpress her giggles with her hand. Bursting out with laughter again she said, "You got the food, huh?"  
I nodded my head and smiled. It was fun watching my friend laugh so hard. I didn't even know what she was laughing at, but slowly I started to giggle a little. Finally I said, "Why are you so happy, huh?"  
She put on a serious face and said, "Well....aww....I don't really want to tell you."  
I put on a fake face of disappointment and said, "Well, fine! I just won't talk to you for the rest of the day and I think I'll eat all this food by myself."  
She pouted and said, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you, but don't laugh, ok?"  
I wondered about what she was going to say. I mean, what could be so funny? I nodded my head and set the food down on my bed and and nodded.  
She drew a breath and said, "Dean asked me out today!"  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "What's so funny about that? Well, good for you, you guys look good together."  
"No, no." she shook her head, "During dinner his owl came to me while I was eating. The whole table was crowded and my headphones were on my shoulders so the owl had no place to land."  
"So what did it do?"  
"It landed on my head and hooted happily. It decided to take a walk on my head and mess up my hair. I was furious, when Dean came rushing over and picked up the owl and began to yell at it. I guess the owl got upset and it bit him on the nose and ran away. Dean left, but the owl left the note on my lap. I opened it and he asked me to Hogsmead this weekend!"  
"I'm so happy for you, Amber!" I gave her a warm hug and gave her some food. We happily munched on the food until we decided to go to sleep.  
I laid down in my bed and sighed. When was I going to find love like that? My eyes began to droop and I began to dream.  
[dream] I awoke in a misty garden with a white velvet robe on. I smiled and admired myself in the clear pond when I saw him. His blonde hair, his misty eyes, and his irresistable smirk. I walked toward him and he embraced me with a hug. "I love you, Ginny."  
"I love you too, Draco." I replied.  
A hooded figure came up behind Malfoy and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
Draco was lifted off the ground and flew into a tree with a loud thud. I screamed and ran over to him. The hooded figure was advancing on me and raised its wand. It said, "How dare you treat me the way you treated me. Now you must die!"  
The figure raised its wand and pointed it at my head. I cried and shut my eyes tightly. The deep voice shouted, "CRUCIO!"  
White hot pain surged through my body and I felt like my head was going to explode. I felt my stomach go down and down, when *BOOM!* 


	2. Dreams Do Come True

A/N: I hope you like it so far. I'm sorry, but i have a problem of writing really short chapters. What can I say, i'm restless! Nuthin belongs to me except the plot and Ginny's room mate...Amber.  
  
SEASONS OF LOVE: CHAPTER 2: DREAMS DO COME TRUE  
  
I awoke in cold sweat in my bed. I shivered and still felt a little pain in my stomach. I got out of bed and slipped on a bathrobe. It was six in the morning and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I grabbed my towl and walked groggily down to the bathroom. Amber was a perfect, so I could use the perfect's bathroom. I turned on the hot water in the pool like bath and turned on the soap faucets. Blue and Pink bubbles began to float around the room and I popped one with the tip of my toe.  
I sank down into the water and closed my eyes. It felt awfully nice in the hot water. I came up to the surface for air when I saw him standing there with a smirk on his face. I screamed and sank deeper into the water and turned on more of the soap bubbles. Even though he wasn't able to see my body, I still felt exposed. I glared at him and said vehemantly, "You could have knocked, you know. Oh, wait, YOU DON'T KNOW because YOU are a PERVERT!"  
His face softened and kneeled down next to me. I sank deeper into the water and stared at him with nervous eyes. He kissed me sweetly and softly, very unlike Malfoy. I pulled away and let stubbornness take over my brain. I glared at him and said, "Are you just trying to get into this tub with me, because if you are, it's not going to happen."  
He stared at me for a few seconds and then laughed and laughed...and laughed. I blushed and sank into the water until it was up to my chin. He snapped out of his sweet emotion and glared at me. "I guess thats all you think about isn't it, Weasley?"  
A blush crept up my cheeks and he stared at me. His glare disappeared and he kissed me one last time before he turned around to leave. "You should think about why I do this Weasley."  
After he left the bathroom I sighed and sank into the now warm water. I had been in the water for about an hour and I got up and put on my bathrobe. Drying my hair and trying it into a ponytail, I got dressed and went down to breakfast. A few people were there and I saw him sitting there alone at the Slytherin table. I sat down next to him and kissed him. He stared at me and said, "Finally seen what an incredably hot guy I am?"  
I laughed and kissed him again. He smiled and said, "You better go sit next to your Gryffindor losers, or you'll get caught."  
I glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy."  
"My name is, Draco. D-R-A-C-O. Pronounced "DRAYKO" ' he quipped.  
I smiled at him and walked to my own table. All throughout breakfast we exchanged looks with each other and when we left the dining hall we kissed before our next class. This relationship was not official though. Maybe Draco just wanted to play with my heart for awhile and I was going to make sure this relationship wasn't going to go any farther, but something inside me told me this was right. So I decided to stay with him.  
It was a bright day and I had someone to be with. I could have jumped for joy when I heard Crabbe and Goyle talking. I walked toward them when I heard them say Draco's name.  
"Yeah, Draco has been acting funny lately. He's too happy, maybe he got some from Pansy Parkinson." Goyle drawled.  
"Uh-huh, I think he's up to something other than Pansy's ass." Crabbe sniggered.  
"Yeah, I remember him telling me about how he was going to try to get into that Weasley's pants." Goyle smirked and Goyle laughed stupidly along with him.  
I felt the anger built up inside me and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. Draco just wanted to use me for his own disposal. I wasn't going to let this happen. I'm just going to play him at his own game, and if he tried to make a move on me, I promised myself I would hurt him so badly.  
I ran back to my dorm room and flopped onto my four poster. After snogging with him all day, I felt as if I had been used by him already. Feeling sick to my stomach I got up to get a glass of water, when I fainted and everything went black.  
When I awoke I saw Ron and Harry staring at me worried. Ron embraced me in a hug and said, "Thank goodness you're all right! I was so worried, fainting for no reason!"  
I smiled and just nodded sadly at them both and said, "I'm ok Ron, you and Harry go down to eat, I'm going to get some rest."  
The nodded and left the room, leaving me in the hospital wing. I smoothed out the white hospital sheet with my hand and stared at it for awhile. I was still light headed and I was still disgusted when the door burst open and Malfoy came running toward me, but before he touched me I sat up and slapped him hard on the face.  
"What did you do that for, Ginny?!" He looked at me with a sad expression and his misty gray eyes beamed with hurt. I didn't feel sorry for him one bit.  
"You bastard! You tried to use your charm just to get in my knickers! You fucking bloody bastard!" I spat at him.  
His hand was holding his cheek where I had hit him and he stared at me with a questioning look. "Where did you hear that from?" he said cautiously.  
"Crabbe and Goyle! Having snogging sessions with me in a hallway won't get me anywhere near your bed!" I glared at him and felt my temper rise by the second.  
Draco stared at me and I almost thought for a second he would cry. He stared quietly at the floor and sat down in the leather chair across from my bed. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed and said, "Ginny, I want to be honest with you, and totally honest. Do you understand? No more lies."  
I nodded slowly and allowed him to continue. He drew in a deep breath and began to explain.  
"In the beginning, my real plan WAS to try to get you to sleep with me, but I guess I had a little change of heart, because, after the second time I kissed you, I realized that I really did like you. I like you a lot."  
I smiled with a distant look in my eyes and stared at him. He stood up and walked toward me. Pulling me to him, he sighed, and said, "Ginny, I ....I...lo...I...."  
Madame Pomfry came bustling into the room and Draco sighed with relief. He grabbed his cloak and left the room. Madame Pomfry told me I could go back to my common room. I ran out of the hospital wing in hopes to find Draco. I knew he had something important to say to me by the way he was looking at me just a few minutes before.   
I walked down a dark hall when suddenly a dark figure came and pushed me against the wall. He was rough and he talked with a low voice. He said, "I love you, Ginny."  
He kissed me and I kissed back. When he pulled away, I sighed and said, "I love you too, Draco."  
The figure stumbled back into the light and there I saw him with a tear stained face.   
"Draco? I'm not Draco." He looked at me with disbelief and ran away.  
"Wait Neville! I want to explain to you!" I screamed after him.  
  
  
A/N: This is deffinantly not done..and i'll be posting more up really really soon. So sit back, relax, and review. Tell me what you think and give me a hint of what you want to happen. Maybe i'll use your idea in later chapters to come! *:.Angel Starr.:* 


	3. Forgetful

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I was soo happy. I luv u ppl so much. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took a little while for it to come up. I have writers block all the time, so sorry to keep you waiting! *R&R*  
  
  
Chapter 3 : Winds of Change :   
  
  
"Wait! Neville!" I ran after him. I could hear him sobbing as he ran faster and faster. I tried to keep up with him, but my robes got caught on my foot and I screamed as I started to fall to the ground. I felt someone catch me and I looked up. Draco was staring down at me with a look of concern on his face. I stood up and fixed my robes. He looked behind him and saw Neville staring at me. A awkward silence fell across us all. I tried to say something, but the words caught in my throat and I choked.  
"What's going on here?" asked Draco. I swallowed my silent words and I began to find my voice again. I looked up at Neville.  
"I'm so sorry, Neville. I just never meant to hurt you. I just had a change of heart. Please forgive me. I'm so, so sorry." I whispered.  
Neville turned his back away from me and began to walk away. He had stopped crying and had began taking deep breaths. He turned back toward me and said, "I love you, Ginny."  
He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco. I started to run toward Neville to stop him, but it was too late. "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
Draco went flying across the hall and slammed into the cold stone wall. My mind went flying back to when I had that dream. It was all coming true. Then I remembered that the hooded figure did the crucio curse in my dream. I yelled for Neville to stop and kneeled down on the floor. He put his wand away and said, "Of all people to love, you love HIM."  
He turned and left me there sobbing at the unconcious Draco. I got up after ten minutes and I went to the hospital wing to fetch Madame Pomphrey. I told her that he had tripped and fell down the stairs because I knew that Neville didn't really mean to do what he did. He did it out of his own anger. I stayed with Draco the whole night. The next morning he woke up and frowned at me.  
"What are you doing here, Weasley?" he said in a malicious tone.  
"Well, don't remember what happened yesterday? Neville knocked you out with a disarming charm and you hit your head on the wall. I brought you up here. I'm so glad your okay." I gave Draco a hug and smiled down at him.  
He tried pulling away from me and exclaimed, "What are you mad?! What the hell are you doing Weasley! Get off of me!!"  
I stared at him for a second and my eyes brimmed with tears. He couldn't remember the kisses or the hugs. He had forgotten about the love we shared. I grabbed my school bag and ran out of the hospital wing. I wiped my eyes with the corner of my robe and ran down to potions class.   
"Your late, Weasley. Detention tonight and ten points off Gryffindor." he sneered.  
I sniffed and nodded my head. This day was getting worse and worse. I needed to get out of Hogwarts for a day and just spend some time by myself. I didn't want to Neville's face or Ron's or Harry's. I especially didn't want to see Draco. I felt my heart drop everytime my mind thought of his smile. This whole day went so wrong.  
I walked gloomily up to my the staircase when I saw him. He had the familiar smirk on his face and stepped in my path. "Why so glum Weasley? Did little Longbottom dump you or something?" he laughed and stood solid in front of me. My hurt was spreading all over me and I shivered. I burst into tears and pushed him out of the way.  
He looked after me with a puzzled look on his face, as if was trying to remember something. I ran all the way up to my room and collapsed on my four-poster bed. Drying my eyes I drew a breath and fell asleep.   
I awoke the next morning and I felt the same sinking feeling of hurt in my heart. I sighed and got my bathrobe. Walking down to the perfects bathroom, I ran a bath and climbed in. It was wonderful to just sit back and relax. Away from all the rest of the people. Just a quiet bath with no disturbances. I sighed and my mind drifted back to when Draco and I were almost together. It just seemed like such a perfect love. Like it was meant to be. I don't think I was ever really in love with Neville. I was just in love with the thought of being in love, which was foolish. But now that I had Draco to hold me and kiss me, it just felt much more special and at that point I was not in love with love, but in love with a very special boy.   
I sank down into the water until I was completely submerged. I let the tears run out under my eye lids and I reserfaced. I got out of the bathroom and went back up to my room. By that time the rest of my roommates were getting out of bed to shower. I quickly got dressed and went down for an early breakfast because I wanted to avoid his face. When I reached the breakfast room I sat down next to Hermione and in front of her sat Neville. I looked up at Neville and frowned. He looked down at his plate and looked back up at me. He got up out of his seat and before he left he turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
I nodded and he walked away. Hermione looked up from her book and said, "I think that's it's really sweet that you and Draco got together. You seemed so much happier and he seemed to change, but something happened, didn't it?"  
"Yeah something did happen, but I don't feel like talking about it 'Mione." I got up and stalked out of the dining room.  
I was looking at my feet when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Draco. I gasped and moved out of the way, walking in a faster pace up to the divintation room. He looked after me with a questioning face. Scratching his head, he went into breakfast.  
  
  
A/N: OMG! I am ssooooo sorry that this stupid chapter is so stupidly short. I'm sooo stupid. Anyways, the little writer's block monsters ate my brain and I died. haha. You dont know how happy I am when people review my stories. I just want to thank: Ms. Raye Sinic (THANKS! ^_^ ), Moniluv (I updated, but its so so short! I'm sorry! Thanks for recommending my story! Your so nice ^_^ haha), Cavca, Mione G (Thank you!), xodevonnyxo (i'll go check out your book sometime. thanks for reviewing!)  
I love my reviewers!!! ^_^ oO( 


	4. Tears of Pain

A/N: A lot has been happing in my life right now and there's such little time to write. I've got so much stress, but I have to continue this to make my reviewers happy, right? This is all for you.  
  
  
Winds of Change : Chapter 4 : Tears of Pain  
  
  
  
I reached the top of the stairs and stopped to catch my breath. Un-noticed tears were streaming down my face and cold shivers ran down my spine over and over. I hugged my elbows close to my body and leaned against the wall to stop the shaking. My knees grew weak and I slowly lowered myself to the ground. I sat there crying in my knees when I heard someone approaching me. I looked up sharply to see Neville's face. I swallowed my pain and I told him to go away.  
  
"I knew he would hurt you Ginny," Neville said in a soft voice. "Come with me Ginny. I can show you real love Ginny because I love you. Malfoy was going to use you and throw you away anyways. Trust me, he's just using you Ginny!"  
  
His voice grew in volume after every word he spoke. My flow of tears poured over my cheeks, which were stinging from all the tears. All I could hear was Neville's yelling. I screamed, "NO! YOUR WRONG!"  
  
Neville picked me up off the floor and began to shake me. I started to scream. "STOP NEVILLE YOU'RE HURTING ME! GET AWAY!!" I felt his strong force slam me against the wall and I trembled in fear. His eyes were burning with fire and he looked dangerous. He whispered into my ear, "If you don't stop screaming, this will get you in trouble."  
  
His words broke my heart and it reminded me of Draco. I began to sob as Neville took his finger and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I stared at the floor, but when I looked up he was kissing me. I screamed into his mouth and swung my elbows to try to hit him. Finally I was able to free a hand and I slapped him. He took my wrist in his hand and he pushed me to the floor. His eyes widened with surprise at what he had done. I sobbed, wiping my tears off with my wrist. He began to apologize when I said, "I hate you Neville, NEVER EVER come near me again, or i'll have my brothers come after you!"  
  
I dragged myself up from the floor and ran off down the staircase. I tripped over when I forgot to skip the missing step and fell, right into someone's arms. I wondered why I was always caught when I was falling. I took the sleeve of my robe and wiped my eyes before I looked up. There I saw his angelic face. His blonde hair, his gray-blue eyes, his boyish face, his twinkle in his eye, and the best of all, his silly little smirk.  
  
I saw his face and I began to cry, remembering that he doesn't remember the love we had shared. I cried right into his arms. I grabbed his robes and hugged him closer to me. He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, but didn't say anything. I looked up at him with tears brimming in my eyes. I sniffed and smiled at him. He looked at me and his evil sneer came over his face and said, "What are you drunk Weasley?"  
  
Those words flew at me like jagged daggers and I stumbled away from him. He stared at me coldly and I burst into tears all over again. I turned toward him and instead of saying that I hated him I threw my arms up hysterically into the air and screamed, "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
I ran down the stairway, past the statue of the witch with a crooked smile, down past the library, and I found myself in the cold stairway of the dungeons. I hid myself in the shadows sniffling here and there, trying to re-collect myself. I knew it was silly to cry over a silly boy who always hated me in the first place, but there was a feeling inside me that would never be able to drift away from his memory. I dried my eyes and crawled out of the small darkened corner. I saw Draco coming down the stairs, but there was no where to hide. I ran around helplessly until he saw me and said, "Hey."  
  
Hey? Was that all he was going to say after I had confessed my love to him for the second time. Hey. That was it. That was all I got for an answer. I pushed him against the wall and began to punch him vigorously until I was too tired I began to sob. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed right into his black brand new silk robe. It was still tainted with the tears I had shed before. I felt his arms wrap around me and hug me to him I looked up with tired eyes and I sighed. This was the way I wanted to stay forever. My memories of him took me back a long way. Ever since my first time I met him, he was so cold towards me, but this year was different. He treated me and he cared about me, and for the first time I had seen the soft gentle part of Draco.  
  
" I think you should go now, Ginny." he whispered. I didn't want to leave, but I guess it was a confusing moment for him. I sighed and I touched his face gently with my hand. He covered my hand with his and he sighed. "I know this will sound weird, but this kind of feels familiar." he said softly.  
  
I smiled at him and said, "You only experience these wonderful things in a dream."  
  
I walked away from him and he stared after me with a little grin on his face.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, ok. This is going to still go on. I was looking at a bunch of my old unfinished works and I'm thinking about finishing those too. Don't worry, my full attention is on this one though. I'm sorry there were so many spelling errors, I just couldn't spell anything right today, so just bear with it. *sighh* Okay, on with the show. Thanks for reviewing. .:*Angel Starr*:. 


End file.
